


Gorgeous

by Badgers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Begging, Breathplay (accidental), Gags (kind of), M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Selfish Stiles, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Scott, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgers/pseuds/Badgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott looks at Stiles from under his lashes, head lowered. His hands are tucked between his closed thighs, forearms preserving his modesty, and he's kneeling on the bed like some sort of gift- Just for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> A friend discovered that, sadly, Ass Worship isn't a tag on AO3 yet, so I whipped this baby up strictly for the booty, but it got a little out of hand. I'm hoping if enough Ass Worship is written, it'll get the attention it deserves because really. Booties are the best. 
> 
> Anyway ignore me. Enjoy!!

Scott looks at Stiles from under his lashes, head lowered. His hands are tucked between his closed thighs, forearms covering his dick, and he's kneeling on the bed like some sort of gift- _Just for Stiles_. His skin is darkened with blush because this is the first time he's taking it, completely offering himself to Stiles, and the paler boy feels a twitch in his dick as he stands before his best friends, eyes completely devouring him.  
  
Scott takes a deep breath and his gaze shoots up to meet with Stiles' before he's turning over. The motion is smooth and wasteless, graceful in a supernatural way, and soon he's on his chest, arms folded at his sides, with his legs spread and his ass in the air in a delicious and provocative display.

"Is this okay?" He chokes out, because the angle of his neck is impeding his words. His cheek is flat on the mattress, level with his knees, eyes locked on the wall at the head of his bed.

 _It's more than okay_ , Stiles feels in his throat, "You look really good like that, Scott." _More than good_ , "God, your ass is, like, perfect. I just wanna-"

He lowers himself onto his knees on the bed, hands reaching out and smoothing along Scott's buttocks before he realizes, fingers clenching into the soft skin. It's firm and flexing under his grip, and Stiles can see Scott bite his lip and close his eyes because as much as he denies it, he loves it when Stiles plays with his ass, however fleeting past experiences have been.

"You're so stubborn," Stiles hears himself saying, hands roaming over the globes of his ass and kneading at the back of his thighs, "Why don't you let me do this all the time, Scotty? We both fucking love it."  
  
Scott moans, the sound tapering off into a whimper as Stiles ducks down and runs his tongue up Scott's perineum and along the crack of his ass, just missing his hole because Stiles loves to tease, loves to be begged.

"You love it, right, Scott? Love my mouth on you, love my hands on your ass- maybe even more than on your dick. God knows I could eat you out all day."

Scott almost sobs, pressing back on shaky legs to chase Stiles' mouth as he leans back, desperately trying to find his tongue again, worked up so soon. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek to keep from making his own noises, wanting to hear everything Scott gives him.

"Come on, Scott. I can't know what you want if you don't tell me."

"I want your tongue in my ass," Scott says laboriously, eyes rolling over to look at Stiles as much as he can.

"Is that all you want?" Stiles asks pleasantly, though the confession has his dick throbbing against his stomach.

"I want you to play with i-it," Scott offers, his breathing picking up pace, small noises leaving with each exhale, "I want whatever you wanna do to me, Stiles, come on."

Stiles' next breath is as shaky as Scott's, and he nodds. His hands move back up to the sides of Scott's ass and he flexes his fingers into the muscles as his tongue once again finds its way over. He flicks it just above the hole, tip digging into the warm skin and dragging up to trail onto his spine, and Stiles relishes in the desperate whine he gets in return. He smacks Scott's ass playfully in reply.

He doesn't expect Scott's entire body to tense up, for his legs to start trembling violently, or for his arms to stretch above his head, nails scraping the sheets, and brace themselves on the wall to push him back into Stiles.

"What, Scott, you liked that?" He half laughs, half wheezes. Scott doesn't answer, so he brings his hand down again, a bit harder than the last smack, and Scott cries out.

"Yes, Stiles, yes. I loved it, I love your tongue there, please, stop stopping- please."

"You like to be spanked?" And Stiles is a little incredulous, but at the same time it makes sense. Scott is so needy and desperate in bed, so willing to be thrown around and manhandled and ridden into oblivion.

Spanking is just one more thing to add to the list of things Stiles never thought he'd get to do to Scott. Scott gives a slight nod, face somehow flushing even more.

"Can I, then?" He asks because he fucking wants to. He wants to see Scott arch into it, clench his jaw and twitch his hips just toward the slaps on his ass. He loves it like he didn't know he could.

Scott pauses for a second, his body wracked with tremors, but eventually he closes his fingers around his pillow and nods, "I-If you want to."

Stiles does, so much more than he thought he would, and when he leans back and raises up to his knees to get a good look at all of Scott, he steadies himself with one hand on Scott's hip and brings his hand down hard- not too hard- onto Scott's right buttock. The reaction is instant.

Scott jerks forward, turning his face into the mattress, and _groans_. His shoulders spike as he tears at his pillow, and stays tensed in that position. Stiles sucks in a sharp breath and brings his hand back up, smacking back down with more force.

"Shit," Scott moans, feet rising and pressing into the back of Stiles' thighs.

"Yea, I guess you like being spanked."

Scott nods, "I love it, man. Come on, _come on_."

"You love being spanked. God, Scotty, I'm gonna get your ass nice and red, smack it 'til it's fucking glowing, and then I'm gonna tear your ass up even more."

Scott makes a sound that's wet, throaty, absolutely needy. Stiles smacks his hand across his buttock again and the sound grows in pitch, choking off when Scott buries his face in his pillow.

"You're gonna look so good on my cock, Scotty. You think so?"

Scott doesn't answer, and Stiles smacks him again- harder.

"Yes! Stiles, yes, I'm gonna look good on your cock. It's gonna feel so good, man, it's gonna be totally amazing."

Stiles moans, "Fuck yeah, it is," and drops down again to run his tongue over Scott's hole, finally letting Scott have it. He gets a shaky sob for his efforts and gnashes his teeth against it, hands massaging the round globes under them as he does so. Scott yells and Stiles spanks him again.

"Grab the lube," He breathes, grinning when Scott's asshole flinches against his breath. The other boy stretches over and flails a hand blindly around the floor next to his bed, grunting when he finally finds what he's looking for and flicks it back behind him to Stiles. It hits his thigh and he uncaps it quietly.

Scott watches him over his shoulder as he warms the lube in his hands, and their eyes meet heatedly. He looks straight into Scott's warm, dark eyes, framed by lashes and sweat and red cheeks, the noise of the lube squishing in his palm almost deafening in the sudden pause.

"You want me like this?" He asks suddenly, and Stiles has to take a moment to process before he's laughing brokenly.

"I want you just like this, Scotty," He answers, because he wants Scott pinned underneath him, screaming and stock fucking still as Stiles pounds into him. He can't help the sound that escapes him when when he presses his thumb flat against Scott's hole, feeling it clench and unclench underneath it.

He circles it before popping the tip of his thumb just past the rim, pressing in slightly and loving the way Scott wriggles on the bed. He lets it push in slowly, biting his lip as he watches his thumb disappear in Scott's ass. It's somehow one of the sexiest things he's seen, and Scott just spreads his thighs apart a little more ad rolls his hips back into it.

"You're so amazing, Scott," He groans, "You should see the way your ass is taking my thumb. God, I can't wait to see what it looks like on my dick, sucking it in like it's desperate, God. Scotty, baby, Jesus."

"Yeah, Stiles, please. Just-- please," He chases Stiles' thumb when he pulls it out and winces away when he replaces it with his middle finger. He briefly remembers that he'd meant to open the other up with his tongue first but had gotten a little over excited about spanking him. It doesn't matter now, when Stiles' finger is fucking slowly into Scott's ass, and Scott looks like he's absolutely losing it already. Stiles adds another finger, pressing it in next to the other slowly enough that the stretch has Scott pressing his heels into Stiles' thighs, arms flexing against the strain.

He watches the other fall apart while he stretches him. Scott suffocates himself with his pillow, holding himself up on his face to give himself leverage to fuck back onto Stiles' fingers. His hips snap against them, the muscles in his thighs flexing and relaxing against Stiles'. He's struck with the realization that those thighs could probably crush him, close around his hips and snap his pelvis in two and God, suddenly he's a lot closer to finishing than he'd been.

"Scotty," He croaks, "Scott, I'm gonna fuck you, now, okay? I'm sorry, you look so fucking amazing, I have to get in you- have to get my cock in you."

"Please, Stiles, yes, I'm ready. Just get in me, please, fuck me."

Stiles pulls his fingers out of Scott's ass with a slick sounding pop and rubs the rest of the lube on his hand over his dick, working it over the shaft with quick movements because if he lingers he's gonna come. Scott has enough of his mind left to sloppily grab the other pillow from the foot of his bed and shove it crookedly under his hips, and he lowers his ass and straightens out his body as Stiles crawls over to cover Scott's body with his own.

One of Stiles' arms folds around his neck, forearm on the bed under Scott's chin to brace himself. The other hand scraped forward to clasp around the back of Scott's stretched hand, fingers lacing sloppily. His chest and stomach pressed against Scott's back and it took a few flicks of his hips until his head was pressed against Scott's wet, open asshole.

They both groan as Stiles' head pops through, the taller boy's arm bending to wrap around Scott's throat and grab messily at his hair. Scott seems to love it, straining his neck to press his cheek against Stiles', some of his saliva rubbing across Stiles' chin. It takes a moment of pushing straining not to come right away before Stiles can keep pressing in, and by the time he's to the hilt they're both panting, small whimpers leaving Scott's throat.

One of the unforeseen upsides of being a werewolf; hyper healing makes the adjustment to the stretching hyper fast.

"Go, man, I'm ready. Fuck me," Scott urges, taking his hand away from Stiles' to reach back and tug at his hair. Stiles' free hand finds Scott's jaw and tugs his head to the side, buries his face in Scott's neck, pulls out until the hood of his cock is pulling at the rim of Scott's hole, and then shoves back viciously.

Scott screams. The sound weakens to a sob and he clenches around Stiles, but the other doesn't wait. He bites against Scott's throat and pulls out again, slamming in and repeating and moaning in time with Scott, who's losing it.

"I love you, man," Scott laughs, a bit of drool escaping his mouth as he does. His voice is slurred and fucked out, "God, I love you s-o much. I love your cock in me, I love this, getting fucked by you. Shit, Stiles-"  
"Shh," Stiles groans into his neck, moving the hand on Scott's jaw up to cover his mouth, "I love you too, Scotty. You're so perfect and gorgeous- I fucking love your ass around me."

By now he's built up a rhythm. His hips are slamming forward and his cock is sliding in and out of Scott like they were made to fuck. His balls are hitting Scott's ass with wet, steady smacks that resonate through the room and spur Stiles on in a way he didn't expect. He loved getting fucked by Scott, and he loved riding Scott's dick, but he thinks, in this moment, he might love fucking Scott a bit more. The sounds that are coming from his friend are absolutely debauched.

Scott's drooling against Stiles' palm, eyes mostly closed and hazy as he cries out a steady _ah, ah, ah, shit, ah, ah, ah_ that's muffled and quiet.

Stiles is so focused on Scott's ass clenching around his cock that he barely notices his arm tightening around Scott's neck until the other's hand is scratching at his arm, unpanicked but informing him that he might be choking him. Stiles loosens his hold minutely, allows Scott enough air to stay conscious, but otherwise he buries his face in Scott's neck and lets the world blur out of focus until it's only the sound of his dick squelching against the quickly foaming lube and skin slapping skin. He pushes his cheek against Scott's jaw and tilts his head back, closing his eyes and nuzzling his best friend's face with his own.

He doesn't last, he knew he wouldn't. Scott's desperately trying to get some friction on his cock and rutting against the pillow under his hips while Stiles fucks him. Stiles feels his balls start to tighten, turning his head to the side and biting sloppily along Scott's jaw. He quickens his pace and slams in without rhythm because he's a second away from climax and he can feel Scott just as near under him.

"Come on, Scott," He moans, "Come for me, right now. I wanna see you, man, just come. You're gonna look so beautiful."

Scott sobs against his hand and shakes his head, bobbing back against Stiles' mouth. Stiles thrusts harder and relishes in the sounds he can hear behind his palm.

"Come, Scott," He growls. Scott does.

His entire body goes taught, straining against Stiles' restricting hold, and his ass clenches around Stiles' dick like a clamp as he screams out his orgasm. Stiles comes a second after Scott starts, weak against the pressure, hot spurts of sperm shooting out into Scott's ass. He fucks him through their orgasms, managing a few stuttering, halted thrusts as they both orgasm. His hand moves down to Scott's jaw so he can tug his face into a sloppy, drooling kiss that leaves him boneless.

"I love you," He croaks again, slurred by Scott's lips.

"I love you," He answers.

They both collapse, their limbs vibrating with soreness. Stiles finds it in himself to roll over, dick sliding out of Scott's ass with friction that has them both wincing, but it passes as quickly as it comes. They move together like it was scripted. Stiles opens his arms and Scott ducks into them, arms folding between their chests and his head tucking under Stiles' chin. Their legs just flop where they want, overlapping where they need to but otherwise unbothered. Stiles basks in the afterglow that he feels every time he and Scott have sex, fuck, make love. It's a warmth that explodes in his chest and crawls up his throat and into his eyes, he feels it in the knot that forms and the wetness that sparks behind his eyes. It overwhelmed him the first time and since then it's just become normal. He's talked about it with Scott before and all he got in response was a laugh. That had been the first time they'd said I love you and meant it like they do now, not just as brothers or best friends.

He feels overheated but can't find it in himself to move, he never can. He just adjust his arms to hold Scott against his chest and completely relaxes.

"So that was a little different," Scott offers up, laughter in his voice.

"A little different like discovering you're into a weird fetish or--"

Scott presses the softest, sweetest kiss to his chest, "It was a good different. I'm sorry it took so long to- I mean, for me to..."

"Scotty, baby, don't apologize." Stiles grins and wriggles against Scott, who snorts, "What just happened was glorious and we're definitely gonna do it again if you want-"

"I want," Scott chuckles.

"-But it's like... Better late than never," He finishes lamely.

"Go to sleep, man," Scott growls playfully, snuggling into Stiles like an overgrown puppy and closing his eyes. Stiles takes the hint and gives Scott's forehead a sloppy, open kiss and flinches when Scott smacks him.

"G'night, dude."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are actually really appreciated, but obviously not mandatory. Thank you for reading!


End file.
